Necromancy
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Hakkainapping, pissy priests and Necromancy oh my! Yet another one of Lady Koushu's minions out to get the Sanzo party, but will she get them?
1. Lady Gabriel

Spike: (reads over Kai's shoulder) Bloody hell! She's at it again guys!

All of Kai's favorite characters: (collective groan)

Razor: (crosses fingers) Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Oh come on guys, it's not _that_ bad!

Satoshi: Yes it is Kai-chan.

Kai: (mutters) Stupid, ungrateful, muses.

Yami Bakura: I heard that Kai

Kai: Lay off will yah? For your information I'm doing a Saiyuki fic this time

Sanzo: (grumbles) Why do I feel like this will only lead to my utter annoyance.

Hakkai: (smiles) Oh I don't know Sanzo, sounds like it could be fun to me.

Satoshi: You don't know her very well then do you?

Kai: You make me sound so horrible.

Satoshi: You stuck my hand to the wall with a knife!

Kai: Good point

Satoshi: No pun intended I'm sure.

Goku: Lil Kai don't own Saiyuki! Please R/R!

11111111111111

"You know what do, Gabriel?" a voice inquired from the shadows.

"Yes Lady Koushu," a woman's voice responded as a figure kneeled on the floor, "I am to kill Sanzo and his group of misfits: Cho Hakkai, Sha Goyjo and Son Goku."

"And if you fail me?"

The women stood up from her spot. "You need not concern yourself with that," she replied cracking her thorn covered whip, "their lives are mine." and with that, she left to do her task.

11111111111111

"Hakkai! Hakkai, get your ass out of bed!" Sanzo shouted as he tried to shake his friend from the nightmare that held him. "Hakkai!" finally the priest's efforts paid off, for Hakkai had stopped thrashing about and had bolted into a sitting position nearly hitting Sanzo in the head.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned, opening his eyes only to come face to face with one very pissed off priest. "What's wrong, Sanzo?"

Sanzo glared at the groggy figure. "I swear are you deaf?" he asked irritated. "All your thrashing and screaming has kept me awake for the past half an hour."

"My what?"

"You were having another one of your nightmares, Hakkai," Sanzo explained taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Hakkai's look of confusion faded into a look of sadness when fragments of nightmare began to resurface. "Kanna.." he muttered as he got out of his warm bed and began to get dressed.

"Where do you think your going, Hakkai?"

"I'm going out for a walk," Hakkai answered as he pushed past the priest to the door, "maybe that will help clear my mind."

Sanzo took a deep drag off his cigarette before nodding at Hakkai. "Whatever, just don't go getting yourself into trouble," he replied, "I don't feel like comin' to rescue your happy ass."

Hakkai laughed at the comment. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Sanzo," he stated leaving the room.

"Idiot," Sanzo muttered before inhaling another lungful of smoke.

1111111111

Hakkai let out a deep sigh as he stood on the bridge and stared off into the water. "Kanna, why do you haunt me so?" he pondered to himself out loud as he tossed a pebble into the water before walking towards the inn again.

"Gouno?" A soft voice inquired causing Hakkai to stop dead in his tracks, "Is that you, Gouno?"

Hakkai turned around slowly to face the owner of the voice. "Kanna?" he managed to spit out as tears began to run down his face. "No, it's just my imagination playing tricks on me."

The girl gave Hakkai a confused look as she walked over to him. "What's wrong Gouno?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Hakkai looked down at the girl. "I don't know who you are, but you have to stop this!" he begged. "You're not real, you're dead."

Kanna laughed as if what Hakkai had said was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "What are you talking about my sweet?" she asked leaning in to capture Hakkai's lips in a kiss. "Now do you believe me?" Hakkai shook his head and started to speak, but he was silenced by Kanna's finger to his lips. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Hakkai glanced at the girl on the other side of the clearing that he was lead to. "Who are you?" he asked as he took note of his surroundings. The girl he was now speaking to had on a short black kimono and short black boots. She also wore her long sliver hair in a pony tail. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"

The girl smirked and walked towards Hakkai. "My name is Gabriel," she answered grabbing a hold of Hakkai's chin and pulled him close to her face, "and I'm here to make sure you or your misfit friends don't leave here alive."

Hakkai chuckled to himself as he remembered what Sanzo had told him before he left. "Sanzo told me not to go getting myself into trouble, but I guess it can't be helped," he stated pulling himself out of her grasp and took up a fighting stance, "now if you'll be so kind as to release this girl from your Necromancy spell, so that she may rest in peace, and I will leave and pretend like none of this ever happened."

Gabriel laughed as she pulled out a long, black whip with thorns covering it. "Now why would I want to go and do a silly thing like that, my dear Hakkai?" she questioned in a sing song voice as she cracked the whip in Hakkai's direction, catching his wrist, "I'd say we make a pretty good team." Gabriel smirked as she cracked the whip back and watched Hakkai grit his teeth in pain as blood began to flow freely from the gash.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Hakkai muttered as he ignored the pain in his wrist and began to gather energy.

Gabriel dodged Hakkai's blast and ended up behind him. "You're going to have to do better then that, dear Hakkai," she cooed snapping the whip so that it ended up around Hakkai's neck, "or you'll end up dead."

Hakkai made a gagging noise as he tried to untangle himself from the whip. "I hardly say you're fighting fair, Gabriel," he replied giving the Necromancer a smirk.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" Gabriel remarked snapping the whip slicing Hakkai's hand open.

1111111111111111

Sanzo sighed as he got out of Hakkai's bed and wondered into the next room. _I wonder what's keeping Hakkai._ he thought to himself as he tripped over a empty beer can and nearly landed on top of Goyjo and Goku, who were fast asleep on the floor. "Get up, stupid Kappa and Monkey!" he shouted throwing the empty beer can at Goyjo's head, successfully waking him up.

Goyjo shot up to a sitting position on the floor as he rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for, Sanzo?" he shouted standing up. "What'd you wake me up for?"

Sanzo smirked and lit a cigarette. "Go find Hakkai," he remarked, "and take the stupid Monkey with you."

Goyjo shot Sanzo a confused look before hitting Goku in the head with a pillow. "Hakkai is missing?" he repeated as Goku sat up. "Why can't you go do it yourself yah lazy priest?"

Goku let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Breakfast time, already?" he asked standing up.

Sanzo looked at Goku before turning his attention back to the Kappa. "Because I asked you to do it," he replied pointing his banishing gun at Goyjo, "now shut up and move your asses!"

"Stupid…egotistical…monk," Goyjo muttered under his breathe as he drug Goku behind him, "come on, Monkey."

"But I'm still hungry!"

1111111111

Gabriel smiled as Hakkai collapsed at her feet. "What a shame, out before I got to show you all of my tricks, I was expecting more," she scolded shaking a finger at him, "Oh well, we'll have lots more fun when you wake up again." Gabriel looked up and the sound of another noise coming towards her.

"Hakkai, come on out now!" Goyjo shouted as he came into the clearing, "The pissy priest wants me to drag your ass back to the inn!"

_Oh look, another one of Sanzo's friends to play with, _Gabriel thought to herself as she hid among the trees.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying yourself a bit too much, Lady Gabriel," a figure pointed out as he played with one of the sticks in his mouth.

Gabriel turned to the figure and gave him a glare. "I didn't bring you back to your Shikigami form for you to patronize me," she snapped, "now what don't you go make yourself useful, Chin Yisou!"

Chin Yisou gave a slight chuckle. "No, I suppose not Lady Gabriel," he replied glancing at Goyjo, who was tending to Hakkai's wounded hand and wrist, "your orders?"

Gabriel smirked at Chin. "Go play with him," she stated, "just be sure to leave a little to get information out of later."

Chin Yisou nodded and left to do his task. "Well, well, well, look who has decided to join our little party," he remarked as he landed right in front of, "it's so nice to see you and Gouno again."

Goyjo looked up from wrapping Hakkai's bloody hand with his blue headband to come face to face with the fortune teller. "Oh great, how many times do we have to kill you before you stay dead?" he inquired turning his attention back to Hakkai, "And for your information it's Hakkai not Gouno or what ever the hell his old name use to be."

Chin Yisou only laughed at Goyjo's comment. "My mistake," he mocked as he fingered a Mahjongg tile, "no matter, I won't have to remember it for much longer anyways." Chin Yisou smiled and threw the tile towards Goyjo causing it to flash into a hideous looking creature that was drooling on Hakkai.

Goyjo rolled his eyes at Chin as he moved to attack the creature. "Sorry creature from the black lagoon, but Hakkai is not on the menu!" he declared knocking the Shikigami away from Hakkai's unconscious body with his Shakuju. The creature let out a hiss and attacked Goyjo again only to end up a cloud of dust. "Please don't tell me that's all you got!"

Chin Yisou shook his head and reveled three more tiles. "You were able to defeat one Shikigami no problem," he stated tossing the tiles causing them to transform, "how well can you do against three?"

Gabriel let out a growl as she watched from the safety of her hiding place. "Fool, he's just toying with him right now," she muttered, "if he messes this up I swear I'm going to make him wish he was never brought back in the first place."

Chin Yisou gave a sadistic smirk as his Shikigami pinned Goyjo up again a tree. "What happened to that cocky attitude, Redhead?" he inquired walking over to Hakkai and knelt beside him, "Gouno actually looks innocent while he's sleeping don't you think?" he ran his fingers through Hakkai's hair.

Goyjo glared at Chin Yisou as he struggled to fend off his creatures. "You better stay the hell away from Hakkai, Chin Yisou!" he shouted in anger.

Chin smiled. "And just what are you planning to do about it?" he asked as Hakkai began to whimper, "You're not exactly in a position to be making demands."

_You bastard. _Was Goyjo's last coherent thought before his mind fell into darkness.

Gabriel appeared out of the shadows giving Chin Yisou a mock round of applause. "Good job on almost letting them escape, "she scolded grabbing a hold of Goyjo by his red mop of hair, "now all we need is the little midget and Sanzo will come running."

Chin Yisou smiled as he picked up Hakkai as if he were a child. "Now the real fun begins," he muttered as he followed Gabriel.

1111111111

Sanzo: (sideways glance) Well Kai, it would appear that I'm your favorite.

Kai: (blinks) How do you figure Sanzo-sama?

Sanzo: Because I'm the one that's going to end up savin' their sorry asses and you're not otherwise maiming or torturing me.

Kai: (blinks again) Is that what _normal_ authoresses do?

Satoshi: (mock clapping) Very good, Kai.

Kai: (glare) Yeah, you're not funny, Hiwatari

Satoshi: Please Read and review.


	2. Hair cut

Kai: (scribbles on paper) Did I mention how much I _hate_ writer's block?

Sanzo: (cleaning his gun) Yes Kai, we've only heard you bitch about it for the past half an hour.

Kai: Well, how bout' my drawing issues? Do you know what a pain in ass you are to draw?

Sanzo: (looks up) Good for me, Kai.

Kai: (face fault) You're a puttz Sanzo-sama.

Sanzo: (points gun at Kai) Say that again, and I'll kill you

Kai: (rolls eyes) How about we just thank the reviewers instead?

Hakkai: Good idea, Kai.

Kai: (smiles) Big thanks to Kiokie-princess-of-pain for reviewing my fic! (hand her a cookie)

Flare: (Pouts) Don't I get a cookie? I reviewed!

Kai: (raises eyebrow) I'd hardly call it a review, Flare.

Flare: But….

Kai: Do the disclaimer!

Flare: (glares) Fine, Kai no own Saiyuki!

1111111111111

Sanzo sighed and lit a cigarette. "What the hell is taking them so long?" he muttered taking a drag off his smoke before heading towards the door. "I guess that leaves me to go find them." Sanzo proceeded outside only to hear a crunch under his feet. Looking down, Sanzo found Hakkai's now broken monocle along with one of Goku's shoes and what appeared to a large chunk of Goyjo's hair. "What the hell?" Sanzo remarked picking up the broken pieces of glass.

_They will die and so will you,_ a voice stated as a small toy walked up to the priest, _the lady will see to that._

Sanzo looked up and aimed his gun as the toy. "What are you going on about?" he inquired resisting the urge to shot the thing in the head.

The toy let out a sadistic bout of laughter. _Not much time left for you to save your friends li..._ The toy's voice was cut off abruptly by the sound of gunfire.

Sanzo sighed as he walked towards the forest. "Well, I better got see what those idiot's have gotten themselves into this time," he muttered to himself.

11111111111

"Ow, my head." Goyjo complained as he came to, "Where the hell am I?" Goyjo ears perked up as heard a familiar laughter from across the room.

"What the hell happened to your hair, Kappa?" as obnoxious voice inquired as a short figure pointed to Goyjo's head. "It looks like you got in a fight with the lawnmower and lost!" the figure started to crack up again at the stupid joke.

Goyjo frowned as he reached up and touched his butchered hair. "My hair, shut up yah one shoed Monkey!" he shouted grabbing a hold of Goku. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Goku sighed. "I got caught in some magical trap net thing," he explained tugging on part of Goyjo's hair, "Who the hell is that chick anyways, she's wicked powerful and I wanna fight her!"

Goyjo gave Goku a confused look. "At least yours was a looker, Goku," he replied lighting a cigarette, "I had to fight Chin Yisou."

"Chin Yisou?" Goku repeated. "Isn't he that guy that messed with Hakkai's head?"

Goyjo glance around the small cell for Hakkai. "Speaking of Hakkai, where is he?" he asked as Goku gave him a shrug, "If something's happened to him I'm gonna kick some ass!"

"And how do you propose you do that, redhead?" a girl's voice questioned from the outside of Goyjo and Goku's cell. "You can even save yourselves."

"Who are you lady?" Goku demanded, chucking a rock at the figure, "Where's Hakkai?"

The girl smiled. "My name is Gabriel, I've been sent here to make sure you all die," she explained, "as for Hakkai, he's being entertained else where."

1111111111111

Hakkai groaned as he came to. "Where am I?" he question out loud as he glanced around the room and found himself tied to chair. Hakkai grit his teeth in pain as he tried to free himself from the ropes only to cause his injured wrist and hand to begin to bleed again. "Well, I guess these ropes are a lot tougher then I thought." Hakkai's ears perked up at the sound of the door opening.

Chin Yisou smiled as he entered the dimly lit room where he was keeping Hakkai. "Well, well look who's up and awake," he said in a cheerful tone of voice as he watched Hakkai turn his head so he could who head entered the room, "I trust you had pleasant nap."

Hakkai growled as he caught sight of Chin Yisou. "Your new friend, she's a Necromancer is she not?" he asked as he eyed the fortune teller. "That's the only way you could be living again."

Chin Yisou's smiled widened as he walked towards Hakkai and grabbed a hold of his chin, making him look right in his eyes. "My, aren't you the smart one, Cho Gouno." he mocked brushing a few of Hakkai's mated bangs out of his face. "How else to you expect me to exact my revenge on you if I didn't have a body?"

Hakkai's eyes narrowed into a glare as he tried to wrench his chin out of Chin's grasp. "You know, when I kill someone I expect them to stay dead," he replied as he felt blood drop down his face due to Chin digging his nails into his skin, "And my name is Hakkai now."

Chin Yisou chuckled as he licked the blood off of his fingers. "Hakkai, Gouno, it doesn't matter to me," he remarked, "it doesn't matter how many times you change your name, you're still the same bastard that killed my entire clan and for that you will pay!"

1111111111

Kai: (still chipping away at her writer's block) Ahh…bloody hell!

Hakkai: (raises eyebrow) What's wrong Lady Kai?

Kai: (twitches) I hate writer's block.

Sanzo: (points gun at Kai) Kai, if I hear one more word about your writer's block I'm going to kill you.

Yami Kai: (smirks) Not unless I send you to the Yami no Realm first.

Sanzo: ….

Goyjo: (blinks) I'm seeing double Kai!

Kai: (smiles) Oh, that's my Yami, don't mind her. (walks off) Now to find the big guns and the sugar addicts dream! This is war!

Hakkai: Sugar addicts dream?

Goku: Big guns

Bakura: (sweatdrops) Pepsi and pixy sticks along with my Yami, hers and possibly Malik's, if she can find him.

Hakkai: this outta be interesting, please r/r!


	3. Sanzo to the rescue!

Kai: (sipping on sugar addicts dream) Ahh, nothing better then Pepsi and pixy sticks (smiles)

Hakkai: (sweatdrops) Why don't I like the sound of that combo, Kai-chan?

Goyjo: (shrugs) Oh I don't know, maybe it's cuz it'll make her hyper!

Bakura: (sighs) Bingo.

Kai: Now all I need is my master's of destruction and I will be free of this evil writer's block!

Sanzo: (twitches) What have I been telling you Kai! I don't wanna hear it! (chases Kai around waving his banishing gun)

Kai: (running away from Sanzo) Authoress abuse! Authoress abuse!

Yami Bakura: (walks in) Soo ka, doku?

Bakura: English Yami, this is American and we speak English.

Yune: No, we speak American damnit!

Kai: Shut up Yune! I don't own Saiyuki! Please R/R!

1111111111111111

Sanzo growled as he walked through the forest. He was pissed at the fact that he had to go save those idiots from whatever they had gotten themselves into and what was worse about the situation is that he was almost out of smokes. Those guys were going owe big. "Now if I were an evil psychopath where would I be hiding?" he questioned as he noticed a sign that was sticking out of the ground that said: _This way Master Sanzo, _with an arrow pointing into a cave. "Could they be anymore obvious?" Sanzo muttered as he walked into the cave's entrance with banishing gun in hand.

11111111111

"Damnit!" Goyjo cried out in frustration as he tried to break the bars the held he and Goku. "These bras are a lot stronger then they look."

"How long did it take you to figure that out, baldy?" Goku inquired as he threw rocks at the opposite wall.

Goyjo glared at the boy. "Well, it's not like you're doing anything to help, stupid Monkey!" he shouted. "All you can talk about is food."

"But I'm hungry, Goyjo!"

Goyjo rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, the soon we find Hakkai the sooner we can get food okay."

Goku's eyes lit up at the sound of someone going to get him food. "Okay, then what are we waiting for?" he asked. "Let's figure out how to get out of here!"

111111111111

Chin Yisou gave Hakkai a cruel smirk as he fingered a dagger. "I wonder how many of these it will take before I can get you to scream for me?" he inquired running his free hand through Hakkai's hair. "I would so enjoy hearing your pain."

Hakkai let out a whimper as he raised his head. "I don't plan on giving you the satisfaction, Chin Yisou," he snarled glaring at the fortune teller.

Chin Yisou chuckled at the comment. "Please allow me to change your mind, Cho Gouno," he replied shoving the dagger deep into Hakkai's side.

Hakkai closed his eyes in pain, but he still refused to cry out. "You'll have to do better then that," he managed to spit out before passing out again.

11111111111

Sanzo took a drag off his last cigarette as he turned the corner to find himself in a dungeon like setting. "How cheerful," he grumbled as he continued on his way only to run straight into Goyjo and Goku's cell.

"Well, if it isn't the damn Buddha Thumper," Goyjo remarked as he came up to the bared door, "Come to save us?"

"Shut up and give me a smoke," Sanzo replied glaring at the redhead, "I'm out."

Goyjo raised his eyebrow as Sanzo begin to work on picking the lock. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "That's the only reason you came to save us, to bum a smoke!"

Sanzo smirked as he heard the lock click open. "Why else would I come?" he asked as Goyjo walked over to Sanzo and handed him a smoke. "Where's Hakkai?"

Goyjo shrugged as he kicked Goku in the head. "Who knows," he stated watching Goku rub his eyes, "get up stupid Monkey, we have to go get Hakkai out of Chin Yisou grasp."

"Can't we get some food first?" Goku asked.

"Shut your mouth and move your ass, Goku!" Sanzo shouted pushing Goku in front of him.

1111111111

Kai: (bouncing off the walls) Chapter all done! Chapter all done! No more, no more!

Goyjo: (raises eyebrow) What the hell is that little girl on?

Yami Bakura: That would be sugar….I think.

Goyjo: God she's more annoyed then the Monkey!

Kai and Goku: (glares at Goyjo) We heard you perverted Kappa!

Goyjo: ….

Sanzo: (twitches) Just someone shut her up please, she's annoying the hell outta me!

Kai: (glares) See if I put a lot of you in the next chapter!

Hakkai: (sighs and picks Kai up) Please read/ review!

Kai: (grins) JA NE, TILL NEXT TIME!

Sanzo: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!


	4. Chin Yisou, where?

Kai: (yawns) Tired, tired, tired, Kai is tired.

Hakkai: (sweatdrops) And this is why you shouldn't stay up till 6:00 in the morning.

Kai: (glares) Don't even start Hakkai; it's too damn early in the morning.

Sanzo: (reading the paper and smoking) At lest she isn't bouncing off the walls.

Goyjo: No, now all we have to deal with is a crabby authoress.

Sanzo: (shrugs) Not my problem, Goyjo.

Goyjo: (twitches) You're such a dick Sanzo.

Kai: (cuddles with Sanzo) Just start the chapter! (falls asleep)

Sanzo: (blinks) That little brat just feel asleep on me!

Goyjo: Karma bites ass. Kai doesn't own us but she does own Gabriel. So read and review!

1111111111

"Hey Sanzo, are we going around in circles?" Goku inquired. "I think I've seen that rock before."

Goyjo rolled his eyes at the boy. "How would you know if we passed that rock or not, Monkey?" he asked. "When every rock looks the same dumbass!"

"Would you two shut your holes?" Sanzo shouted, irritated. "I can't even here myself think."

Goyjo gave a mock gasp as he glanced over at Sanzo. "Oh forgive me oh exalted one!" he joked. "For keeping you from your mindless thoughts."

Sanzo growled and pointed his gun at Goyjo. "I dare you to say that again Kappa," he replied, wanting nothing more then to shoot Goyjo's head straight off his neck right then, "I'd really like to put a hole in your head."

"It's this way guys!" Goku piped in walking off in the other direction. "Hakkai is this way."

The two raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know it's this way, Monkey?" Goyjo questioned before Sanzo could open his mouth.

"Cuz I smell blood," Goku answered walking down the corridor, "which means Hakkai is close by."

"Or dead," Goyjo joked a Sanzo nearly put a bullet in his head.

"Stop making jokes and open the door," Sanzo commanded glaring at the redhead. Goyjo gave a shrug as he opened the door and entered the small room with the priest and the monkey following behind him.

"Shit!" Goyjo cursed as he noticed Hakkai tied to a chair in the middle of the room; blood pooling under him. "Come on Hakkai, open your eyes!"

"Hakkai isn't dead, is he Sanzo?" Goku asked as he noticed all blood oozing from his stomach.

Sanzo gave a snort before tossing the ropes aside. "He's not dead, he's unconscious you idiot," he replied as he pulled a needle and thread out of his sleeve, "but if he loses any more blood he will be."

Goyjo raise an eyebrow as Sanzo began to sew Hakkai's stomach back together. "I was wondering where you kept all that stuff, Monk," he joked, "shouldn't you give him some Novocain or something first?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Unless you'd like to shove Hakkai's insides back in yourself I suggest you shut your mouth and keep watch," he snapped, "and for the record, Novocain is for your mouth dumbass!"

Hakkai gave a moan as his eye fluttered open. "Sanzo?" he questioned, his voice sounded very raspy. "What are you doing here, Sanzo?"

"Well, so nice of you to wake up," Sanzo remarked not looking from his task, "be still Hakkai, this isn't something I exactly wanna screw up."

Hakkai gave a slight smile before whimpering again as he watched Sanzo pull the needle in and out of his side. "What's going on?" he questioned.

Sanzo growled as he stuck his finger with the pin. "Well, dear Goyjo and Goku are still a pain in my ass." he replied as he went back to work, while on the other side of the room Goyjo and Goku were staring at a new figure who had entered the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gouno's little friends" Chin Yisou began with the same smug smile on his face that he always had, "I was wondering when you were going to show up for a visit."

Goyjo glared daggers at the fortune teller. "Ahh Sanzo-sama, we got trouble!" he called out as he looked at Goku, who had just summoned his Nyoibo. "A little help would be nice!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut your hole, Goyjo?" Sanzo shouted not even bothering to turn and see what he was bitching about. "And if I hear you say my name like that again I'm going to put a hole in your head."

Goku let out a yelp as he just barely dodged Chin Yisou's attack. "Come on Sanzo!" he cried out as he blocked again.

"You will die!" Chin shouted as he lunged at Goyjo.

Sanzo cursed under his breathe as he tied the knot in the stitches. "There, that should hold your insides in for now." he stated as he heard Goyjo recite every curse word known to man.

Hakkai smiled at the monk. "Thank you Sanzo, but now I think you should really go help Goku and Goyjo," he replied, "they look like they could use it."

Sanzo shrugged and pulled out a smoke. "Why bother?" he inquired pulling out his gun and pointed it behind him, not bothering to look where he aimed. "Didn't I tell you two to SHUT UP?" he fired off his warning shot conveniently capping Chin Yisou right between the eyes, making him disappear.

Goyjo's mouth hit the floor as Chin vanished. "That's bull-shit!" he declared eyeing the monk, who was helping Hakkai stand.

Goku grinning. "Way to go Sanzo!" he shouted. "Now Chin Yisou will stay dead for sure!"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow as he turned around, still supporting Hakkai. "Chin Yisou?" he questioned. "Where?"

11111111111

Kai: (grins) I think I leave it at that

Goyjo: That is so bull-shit and you know it Kai!

Kai: Oh quit your bitching, at least I put you in this chapter!

Goyjo: (scoffs) But where would this fic be with out me?

Kai: Oh get over yourself, Kappa!

Chin: (cries) I died…

Hakkai: (glares) You stuck daggers into me

Chin: (grins) Oh yeah, please r/r!


End file.
